En Uventet Reise
by tha Hidanfreak
Summary: Cira har på en eller annen måte har blitt med på et oppdrag med Pein og hans Kjærste og hennes beste venn Alex. De får seg en overaskelse når de finner Hidan på veien, og det er ikke noe normalt sted de finner ham. det kan bli Lemons etterhvert, bare så dere er advart.


En Uventet Reise

Dette var en dag som alle andre. nei, vent... jeg bare kødda. det var en dag helt utenom det det vanlige. da pein våknet lå han ute på bakken. han var våt. Det var klin umulig og se noen ting i denne køddete skogen full av kødd. Han prøvde og huske hva som skjedde før han besvimte eller hva han gjorde. Han klarte ikke og tenke klart siden hodet verket. Han tok ned hånden og så at det var blod på den. 'hva i?' han trodde at han hadde blitt slått ned ellerno siden han var skadet. Men hvem? Det var det store spørsmålet.. akkurat da hørte ham en lyd bak seg og fikk se en dame. Han frøs i den stillingen. stirret på damen som nå plutselig sto og glante følelsesløst på ham.

Han kjente ikke henne igjen siden det var tåkete og han så henne ikke ordentlig. hun gikk noen skritt mot ham og begynte og smile. Han skjønte ikke noen ting av hva som foregikk akkurat nå. En random dame prøver og kødde med ham eller noe og han visste ikke hva han skulle gjøre med det.

Damen kom nærmere og jeg fikk lyst til og slå hun ned. Men et eller annet fikk meg til og stoppe og bare se på henne. Hun sto en meter fra meg nå, og nå så hun litt mer forvirret ut. Jeg var klar for og banke hu opp hvis det trengtes, men holdningen hennes var ikke noe truende så jeg visste ikke helt hva jeg skulle gjøre. Hun så granskende på meg og sa. "P-pein det er deg ikke sant?"

**'damen' sin POV**

jeg så på pein som så bortkommen ut. Han rykket til når jeg snakket. Tåken var så tykk at jeg ikke kunne se noe serlig mer enn Pein som sto foran meg. Men nå var jeg ikke så sikker på at det var ham lenger.. han virket helt fjern, han hadde også skade på hodet og blødde en god del. Jeg regnet med at han bare var desorientert. Jeg fikk øyekontakt. "pein? Du er skadet, skal jeg hjelpe deg?" han rikket seg ikke. Kjente han meg ikke igjen? Vi møttes jo for to dager siden, han burde vel ikke oppføre seg helt merklig sånn som dette nå. Plutselig skakket han på hodet og sa hest. "hvem er du igjen?" jeg bare måpa... så så jeg strengt på ham. "jeg er Cira din assistent for øyeblikket. Og veldig bekymret over deg, husker du ikke? Du jeg og Alex er jo på et oppdrag." han ble mer avslappet. Det virket som om han husket ting nå. "åja, sorrry jeg bare.." han grep seg til hodet igjen.

Jeg virket lettet over at han ble normal. "kom her så skal jeg se på huet ditt" pein ristet på hue, Og holdt hendene beskyttene foran seg. "nei nei nei, det blir nok ikke nødvendig" jeg grep tak i kappen hans og dro ham etter meg. "det var ikke et spørsmål!" han ble overassket over den plutselige sjefingen. Han prøvde og stritte imot men stoppet så snart han følte at han kom til og besvime. Dermed la jeg ham med hodet i fanget mitt så jeg kunne lettere se på hue hans. Tipper han var flau for han ble lettere rød i fjeset mens jeg holdt på. "hmm..." jeg tenkte. Pein så opp på meg. "hva er det? Er du ferdig snart?" han sa det siste forhåpningfullt. Jeg ristet på hodet og smilte djevelsk. "nope, jeg tror jeg må sy litt her.. du har et digert kutt i panna hvis du ikke har lagt merke til det." han himlet med øynene. "jada! Bare bli ferdig! Jeg har ikke hele dagen! Hvor er Alex foressten? Det ville jeg likt og visst" det var like før jeg stappa en kongle i kjeften på ham så han kunne holde kjeft. "hu er ute og leter etter deg sånn som jeg gjorde, jeg er sikker på at hun finner frem når du skriker som en liten jente" jeg tok frem nålen. "hva?! Jeg skriker ikke som en liten. AU! " jeg brøt ut i latter og mistet total kontroll over syinga jeg holdt på meg. "hva sa jeg? Du skriker som en liten jente.." pein gjorde en grimase som tydet på at det gjorde vondt. "å hold kjeft! Jeg ska myrde deg når jeg kommer løs!" jeg bare fortsatte og sy. "jaja.. what ever you say boss..." pein lå bare med armene i kors resten av tiden og surmulet for seg selv.

Etter noen velvalgte banneord fra pein sin side mens jeg søy ham sammen igjen, hørte jeg plutselig noe kjent bak meg. "hva i helvete er det dere driver med?" det var Alex. Jeg var akkurat blitt ferdig med hue til Pein. Jeg bare klipte over tråden og reiste meg opp. Pein var ikke forberedt på det i det heletatt og falt bakover. Jeg snudde meg mot Alex. "eh.. ikke noe." jeg skvatt så at jeg bare ikke fikke sagt noe annet. Pein kom seg på beina. "hva gjorde du det for!?" jeg bare ignorerte ham fullstendig. Han så heller på Alex. Alex så sjokkert og litt irritert ut. "hva var det dere drev med?" pein så forvirret på henne, mens jeg skjønte at det ikke måtte ha sett bra ut fra hennes vinkel. Jeg så henne dypt inn i øynene. "nei Alex.. NEI DET VAR IKKE SOM DET SÅ UT" pein så bare ut som et spørsmålstegn. hun bare så rart på meg og sa heller. " hva har skjedd med deg?" hun så på pein. Pein gikk vekk fra meg og gikk mot Alex istedet. "jeg vet ikke, det eneste jeg vet er at man aldri skal la kvinnfolk sy deg i panna.

Alex lo. "var det deg jeg hørte? Jeg trodde det var en liten jente som skrek" pein så ikke veldig happy ut. Han bare gikk videre inn i skogen og inn i tåken som holdt på og lette. Alex himlet med øynene og vinket meg med seg. Jeg fulgte etter henne. Og vi løp etter pein. Alex gikk helt bort til ham. "døh.. kom her da kjekken, jeg har ikke sett deg siden i går." hun så opp på ham. Og han stoppet og så på henne. "kalte du meg akkurat det jeg trodde du gjorde?" sa han tydligvis litt mer glad en før. "har ikke hørt at du har hintet etter noe action på en stund" han smilte djevelsk og dyttet til henne i skuldern. Hun rødmet. "jeg har ikke hintet til noe 'action'! Det er du som innbiller deg ting nå" jeg bare gikk i bakrunnen og angret på at jeg meldte meg frivillig til dette oppdraget med pein... og senere fikk jeg vite at Alex var med også. Jeg trodde det skulle bli kult og bli kjent med ham men istedet køddet jeg alt til. Eller jah.. skulle kanskje ikke sagt at han hørtes ut som en jente når han skrek.

**Alex sin POV**  
pein så på meg med et blikk som sa helt tydelig 'ja helt sikkert..' jeg bare så vekk. Stakkar Cira som må se på det greine her. Uten advarsel grep pein meg rundt livet og klemte meg tett inntil seg. Han brukte sitt hansome face til og bare gjøre meg til gele. Så kysset han meg. Jeg ville egentlig ikke la ham men det var vanskelig akkurat da. Så jeg kysset ham tilbake. Det var vel mere klining men. Nesten rett etter Jeg snudde meg vekk. "ro deg ned pein.. det er andre folk her." han virket misfornøyd ved bare og tenke på Cira, men han slapp meg. Cira gikk foran. "jah vi skal til the land of fire, og det er et par dager til vi når frem dit. så.. mindre klining og mer gåing" pein sukket. "du er bare misunnlig du" Cira begynte og bli lei av pein sine komentarer. "du er bare lei deg for at jeg fikk deg til og skrike som en jente!"

pein sukket oppgitt. "hvis ikke du holder kjeft om det greine der kommer jeg til og ta deg mens du sover.." han smilte et ondt smil og lo. Så begynte han og gå. Både jeg og Cira tok det veeeeeldig feil... Cira skakket på hodet og tenkte 'omg.. nå skal jeg aldri sove igjen..'

siden ingen turte og si noe ble det stille helt til vi skulle legge oss til og sove noen timer. Serførgelig meldte Cira seg til og holde utkikk, og jeg så strengt på pein. Han bare smilte og trakk på skuldrene som om han ikke hadde noe med dette og gjøre. Jeg himlet med øynene og satte meg ved siden av Cira. "du vet han bare tulla ikke sant?" hun så på meg. "nei, og jeg tar ikke sjansen. I dont wanna get raped by him." jeg kunne ikke tro at hun tok ham seriøst. "han hadde ikke turt det for alt i verden, for da får han med meg og gjøre! Og uansett skal jeg passe på ham... så take it easy." så gikk jeg bort til pein som hadde lagt seg ned ved et tre. Jeg la meg inntil ham med ryggen til. Han laget en triumferende lyd. Han tok armene rundt meg og dyttet meg enda nærmere ham. Jeg kjente pusten hans i nakken. Jeg kunne ikke se Cira noe sted lenger. "du vet at Cira trodde sånn seriøst at du skulle rape hu vet du.." jeg kunne høre han le lavt. "ja.. det kunne vel hende" jeg forble taus. Hendene hans gled litt vel langt ned. "pein.. hva driver du med.." han hvisket sexy inn i øret mitt. "... ta know what.." jeg ble irritert. "ånei, det skal du ikke" han trodde ikke på at jeg mente det, jeg bare latet som ingenting og sovnet. Når han merket jeg snakka i søvne bare sukket han og lukket øynene.

**Pein sin POV**  
da jeg våknet var ikke Alex der. Jeg satte meg opp. "okei.. det er ikke verdens undergang.." jeg gikk bortover til der Cira hadde holdt vakt dagen før. Jeg tenkte at de kanskje var der. Jeg fikk øye på Cira, men ikke Alex. Hun satt og sov på en stein. Jeg kikket rundt meg, Alex var ikke og se noe sted. Jeg smilte et djevelsk smil.. jeg listet meg bort til henne og satte meg bak henne, så tok jeg armene rundt henne og hvisket i øret hennes "god morgen søta" hun skvatt og holdt på og ramle. Jeg holdt henne fast. Hun prøvde og komme seg løs. "kom deg vekk!" jeg lo, og bare klemte henne nærmere. "ånei... nå skal du få straffen din for og mobbe sjefen din.." hun snudde hodet til siden så jeg ikke kunne se ansiktet hennes. Hjertet hennes banket fort. "ikke så tøff lenger nå?" jeg hørtes så ond ut at jeg overassket meg selv. Hun snudde seg plutselig mot ansiktet mitt og så meg hardt inn i øynene. "å hold kjeften din!" jeg så bare avslappet inn i øynene hennes og sa. "du er så søt når du sier det." jeg syntes egentlig ikke det, jeg bare kødda med hue hennes. Men hun fikk anfall og ble villere enn noen gang. Hun så rart på meg. "WTF... gå bort til Alex! Hun vil sikkert kline med deg, dere er jo sammen for f!" jeg lo og slapp henne. "neivel, du er jo ikke noe moro og kødde med.." så gikk jeg. Og Cira sendte meg bare et rart blikk. Jeg var redd Alex skulle komme og se at jeg køddet med hu. For da... no sex for me.

**Alex sin POV**  
Jeg hadde hørt noen merkelige lyder i buskene, så jeg gikk for og sjekke. Det kunne være fiender. Men jeg fant ut at det bare var en hund som gikk løs. Når jeg kom tilbake til der jeg og pein sov var han ikke der. Jeg hadde jo gått en tur for se etter noen som kanskje eide hunden, så det var ikke noe problem for pein og stikke av i mellomtiden. Jeg bare sto der og ventet på om folka eventuelt kom tilbake hit. Faktisk rett etter jeg tenkte jeg skulle sette meg ned kom Pein ut av buskene. Fra retning Cira. "Halla, møtte du Cira eller?" Han stoppet noen meter fra meg. "Jaja.. hu kommer sikkert snart." Så vi ventet. Det gikk femten minutter før hun kom ut av skogen... med noen som støttet seg til henne. Hun så bort på to veldig forskrekka personer. "Kan jeg få litt hjelp eller? Han har et alvorlig kutt på siden av magen" han så våken ut men samtidig litt søvnig. Pein er en kødd så han gikk bort til henne bare for og kødde med hu. "Ja jeg tar meg av detta her.. bare slapp av du." Jeg trodde han prøvde og være grei med henne så jeg lot ham bare hjelpe. Men jeg så fort at Cira var misfornøyd. "Bare glem det. Jeg fikser det selv." Cira tok frem nålen sin. Og fikk lagt ham ned.

**Cira sin POV**  
(Femten minutter tidligere)  
Etter pein hadde gått reiste jeg meg opp og gikk litt rundt i skogen. Jeg ville ikke bli plaget av pein mer. Det var veldig ubehagelig og gå og tenke på. Jeg burde gjøre noe snilt mot ham så han slutter. Jeg trodde virkelig jeg hadde løsningen. Så jeg gikk den veien jeg trodde de andre var. Jeg skulle be om unnskyldning og. "Au!" Jeg falt. Jeg hadde vært så konsentrert at jeg mistet fokus på hvor jeg gikk. Jeg lå så lang jeg var på magen. Jeg smakte nesten på kongla som lå rett foran meg.

Jeg kom meg opp og kikket etter hva i alle dager jeg hadde snublet i. Jeg fikk tallerken øyne når jeg så at det jeg hadde snublet i var en... fot. "Au.. det var vondt" jeg skvatt. Siden det kom en lyd innenfor busken beinet kom fra. Okei Cira.. det er helt normalt at folk sover i buskene... det er jo sommer. Jeg stirret på busken. Jeg kunne ikke se annet en et bein som stakk ut "Hva er det du glaner på? *hikk* Har... du aldri sett noen som sover i en busk før? *hikk*" Jeg nølte men bestemte meg for og svare. "Eh.. nei" jeg hørte et grynt. "Men.. nå har du hvertfall det! *hikk*" Ehh... jeg trodde han var trøtt siden han hørtes litt fjern ut. Men nå var jeg ganske sikker på at han var full.. ånei. Typisk, jeg MÅTTE løpe på en full fyr som sover i en busk! Det er jo helt min flaks. Jeg fikk bare lyst til og løpe som en kylling ned stien og gjemme meg bak Pein eller noen. men nå var jeg SKIKKELIG nysjerrig på hvem denne mannen var. Han hørtes ung ut. Men han var nok eldre enn meg.

Etter og bare stå der og glane på den tilsynelatende snakkende busken, bestemte jeg meg for og hjelpe fyren. Han trengte det nok ikke, men som sagt. Ville jeg se hvordan han så ut. Busken mumlet noe rart som intet menneske eller busk kunne forstå. Jeg tok et steg nærmere busken. Jeg var sånn ca. En halv meter fra den nå. "Øh.. hmm.. du.. trenger ikke noe hjelp da ellernoe?" Jeg er litt skeptisk til fulle folk... bare la meg si det sånn... ALDRI dra på fest med Kakashi eller Itachi. Altså.. Alex sa det kom til og bli gøy. Men det hele endte med at vi måtte skjære kakashi løs fra taklampa som han hadde surret seg inn i. Ikke spør hvordan han klarte og surre seg inn i ledningen.. han fikk seg en flaske for mye den kvelden. Itachi gikk rundt og flørta med alle jentene han så på partyet. Han ble en ordentlig pervo når han var full. Han fikk naturligvis ingen damer. Vi begynte for alvor og lure når han drev og snakka sånn til gutter også. En av guttene slo ham ned. Og etter det, når vi gikk derfra gråt ham mens han ropte på en fyr som het Sasuke ellerno.. det var en merkelig fyr..

Men tilbake til buskemannen. "Jeg trenger ikke noe *hikk* hjelp! Jeg .. trenger... hjelp.." rett etter han sa det, kom det en hånd ut av busken. Jeg nølte, men bevegde hånden min forsiktig bort til hans. Jeg grep rundt hånden hans. Den var kald. Jeg dro i den og jeg fikk mannen opp fra busken. Han sjanglet og prøvde og holde seg på beina. Han slapp hånden min. Han sto i fem sekunder før han datt på bakken. Han satte seg opp og tok seg til hodet mens han skar en grimase. Jeg satte meg ned på huk ved siden av ham. "Går det bra?!" Han så henne inn i øynene for noen sekunder før han så vekk igjen. "Jada. Jeg bare har skada meg litt!" Han knyttet nevene i smerte. Han skuet ned på siden av magen hans, Nesten på hofta. På andre siden av meg var det et dypt ti cm langt kutt. Det var med god grunn at han hadde vondt. Jeg hadde ikke sett det fordi jeg sto på andre siden av ham. Først nå igjen når han så meg inn i øynene, tenkte jeg på åssen han så ut. Han var høy og hadde lys hud, han hadde tilbakelagt sølv grått hår og rosa øyne. Han hadde på seg en kappe som var helt åpen. Det var blod på den fra såret i siden hans. Han var utrolig kjekk, ikke den typen hun trodde lå ute i busker og sov akkurat.

"Trenger du hjelp?" Han så ned på såret sitt, og så opp på meg igjen. Han kunne ha skaffet seg blod fra henne og gått inn i jashin modus for og slippe smerten. Men siden hun ikke virket truende og i det hele tatt gadd og hjelpe ham ville han heller holde ut med den lille smerten. "Hvis ikke det er for mye og be om" han prøvde og smile litt men det varte ikke lenge før det forsvant. Jeg reiste meg opp. "Jeg har et par venner rett borti her, de kan hjelpe. Men da må vi gå litt." Han så på meg. "Jeg tror det skal gå. Gidder du og hjelpe meg opp?" Jeg møtte hånden hans og dro ham opp. "Len det på meg. Det fikser jeg" og det gjorde han med et smil. Så begynte de og gå bortover til de så Pein og Alex. Han virket mindre full nå av en eller annen grunn. Han ble kanskje påvirket av smerten som kom når han reiste seg. Samma kunne det være. De så hver sin vei. Til slutt fikk han slutt på den akwarde stemningen. "Um... jeg er Hidan foressten" han så bort mot noen trær som lonet i en klynge. Jeg var sikker på at han kunne regnes som en venn, spesielt nå. "Jeg heter Cira." Han nikket. "Så.. hvem er vennene dine der borte?" Han nikket mot Pein og Alex. "Det store paret der borte ja, det er Pein og Alex. Verdens mest perverse fyr og dama hans fru gæren." Hidan takket smerten for at den overdøvet smilet han skulle til og smile. Ingen var mer pervers enn ham. Det visste han da. Og den fyren der borte så ikke noe ille ut i det hele tatt. Han hostet. "Men nå tror jeg vi sparer pratinga til senere, vi må få sydd deg sammen igjen." Dermed ropte jeg på dem for og få litt hjelp.

Jeg vet jeg skulle være snill med Pein, men når han nærmet seg og det strålte ut av ham at han skulle disse meg. Da.. bare dreit jeg i det. Jeg fikk mer lyst til og slå ham hardt i trynet. Jeg insisterte at jeg ikke trengte hjelp alikevel. Og til min store overaskelse gikk pein unna. Alex kom bort til oss hun også og stirret på Hidan. Jeg tok frem nålen og lente meg over Hidan. Jeg så på ham og advarte ham. "Det kommer til og gjøre vondt" han nikket. Og så begynte jeg og sy. 'Hmm' tenkte jeg for meg selv. 'Sy to kjekke fyrer på en dag er jo ikke så ille.' Jeg smilte visst av mine tanker. For plutselig kom Hidan med en kommentar. "Oi, hva er så jævla morsomt?" Jeg skvatt og så bort på ham i et halvt sekund før jeg konsentrerte meg om syinga igjen. "Ingenting.. " jeg ble litt overasket av hans plutselige språkbruk. Ikke at det var unormalt at folk banner, men han var ikke sånn rett i sta. Kanskje det var fordi Pein og Alex var her.

Pein festet blikket i meg et øyeblikk. "Hvordan kom du over denne fyren egentlig?" Jeg skvatt igjen. Jeg ville ikke svare. Det jeg ville var og kaste ham utenfor en foss ellerno. Men.. han er jo teknisk sett sjefen på dette oppdraget. Og jeg må følge ordre. "Jo.. etter du prøvde og voldta meg stakk jeg inn i skogen og snublet over Hidan i en busk." Pein rykket til. "Jeg prøvde ikke og voldta deg! Hva søren! Jeg skulle jo bare.. vekke deg" jeg søy fortsatt. Og av en eller annen grunn virket det som om Hidan ikke merket smerten lenger. Jeg ble irritert. "Neeei... for meg var det hvertfall ikke noe behagelig." Alex så nå på pein med dødens blikk. Jeg hadde visst skaffet ham problemer nå.. og nok en gang kom han til og være etter meg. Jeg ble ferdig med Hidan og han satte seg opp. Mens Alex og pein diskuterte et par meter unna, Sa Hidan til meg. "Takker Cira." Han så ikke direkte på meg. Jeg smilte. "Bare hyggelig. Hidan..."  
Hidan reiste seg opp og sto og så på Alex og Pein som krangla. Hidan hvisket til meg. "Krangler de sånn hele tia?" Jeg ristet på hodet. "Det er etter Pein begynte og kødde med meg de begynte" jeg fikk et kvalmt utrykk i fjeset. Hidan så det og sa. "Er han ekkel mot deg?" Hadde jeg ikke visst bedre hadde jeg trodd at Hidan trodde han måtte gjøre opp for at jeg hjalp ham. Jeg mumlet. "Ja.. men det er ikke så farlig." Jeg prøvde og høres overbevisende ut. Men sannheten var at jeg apsolutt ikke likte og være i nærheten av ham, han var så disgusting. Hidan bare fortsatte og glane på Pein.

Etter en stund hadde Pein lovet at han ikke skulle kødde med meg mer. Jeg er hundre prosent sikker på at ikke engang Alex trodde på det. Men Pein bare sa det alikevel. Han snudde seg mot oss og sa. "Jah.. vi må fortsette, så kommer vi kanskje til neste landsby før det blir mørkt." Jeg begynte og gå bort til Alex. Men stoppet da Hidan gikk fremover. Han stoppet ved Pein og sa. " Greit jeg joiner? Jeg er jævlig god til og slåss." Pein hevet et øyenbryn. "Eh.. jeg vet ikke jeg... du er skadet" jeg tenkte fort over det. Og det hadde vært kult om han ble med. For da kunne jeg ha noen og snakke med mens de andre enten klina eller krangla. Hvis Hidan i det heletatt ville snakke med meg da. Jeg gikk bort til Hidan. "Vi kan jo ikke bare forlate ham her" Hidan så på meg. Jeg merket det men jeg så ikke på ham. Hidan lyste opp. "Ja! Dere kan ikke bare fuckings forlate meg her!" Jeg måtte smile. " Javel da..."

Pein sukket. "Javel..." og så snudde han seg og begynte og gå. Hidan smilte triumferende. "Yes!" Pein hørtes ikke alt for fornøyd ut når han sa. "Men da får du holde tempoet oppe!" Hidan ropte lydig "jada sjef" pein smilte såvidt ved den bemerkningen. Han gikk men saknet farten så Alex klarte og følge med. Pein skulle si nei til at Hidan skulle få være med helt til han fikk en åpenbaring. 'Hvis... hvis han holder Cira med selskap kan jeg jo få litt alenetid med Alex..' han smilte ondt til seg selv. 'Jeg er en pervers ku..' 'men jeg liker det' han hadde ikke merket det før nå, Alex var ikke der hun var for to sekunder siden lenger. Han kikket bak seg. Der var hun og snakket med Hidan. Cira sto litt bak Hidan og lyttet til deres samtale.

Jeg var gikk bak Hidan. Jeg ville ikke være plagsom for han. Han virket virkelig kul. Og jeg ville ikke ødelegge det lille venneforholdet vi hadde. Men man burde jo være seg selv... vet du hva? Jeg tror jeg chiller min hypre side til litt senere når vi har snakket litt mer. Alex var i full gang med og utforske fyren og han virket ikke helt fornøyd med alt maset hennes. "Så.. Hidan. Hvor kommer du fra? Er det fint? Hvorfor lå du i den busken?" Han bare glante irritert på henne. "Kan du bare holde kjeft?" Alex ga seg og holdt hennene opp i forsvar. "Okei. Take it easy, bare lurte" Hidan virket ikke veldig fornøyd. "Ja men det er jævla plagsomt" Alex fortsatte og gå mens hun mumlet til seg selv. "Geez... trenger ikke bli helt nazi"

Tre timer senere hadde vi gått gjennom skogen og kom ut på dyrket mark. Det var veldig varmt, og det var nesten ingen skygge. Så vi ble fort slitne. Eller jeg og tydligvis Alex ble slitne. Når jeg kikket forbi Hidan så jeg Alex som hang mens hun gikk. Jeg var nesten værre og det føltes ut som om jeg skulle besvime fra varmen. Plutselig begynte Alex og klage. "Pein! Hvor langt er det igjen? Jeg dør av utmattelse! Det har vært oppoverbakke hele veien! La oss stoppe.." pein sukket. "Nei Alex. Det er ikke så langt igjen, bare to timer. Og nei, vi stopper ikke." Han var veldig varm selv. Alex måpa. "Hva? Kan vi ikke bare stoppe litt?" Pein veivet med armene "vil du bli et stekt kjøkkenbord?!" Han ble frustrert siden det var så slitsomt og gå gjennom dette åpne landskapet i stekende sol. Alex stoppet opp så Hidan gikk rett på hu. "Hey! Se hvor i helvete du stopper opp!" Hun ignorerte ham totalt. "Javel da.. men.." alle stoppet opp. Pein snudde seg mot Alex og sa. "Hva skulle du si?" Alex så tankefull ut. "Kan jeg sitte på ryggen din?" Han så ikke overasket ut. "Nei" så snudde han seg og begynte og gå igjen. Viv Alex tte armene på hoftene. "Kom igjen da.. vær litt kul" pein tok seg ikke engang bryet med og snu seg. "Nei, du vet da bedre enn alle andre at jeg ikke er 'kul'" jeg må si det var bra underholdning og se på dem diskutere. Selv om jeg heller foretrakk at de var greie med hverandre. Pein var ganske ålreit når han var i godt humør. Og det var oftest når Alex var i nærheten og jeg ikke plaget ham. Alex ga seg ikke. Hun småløp bort til ham. "Joda.. du er jo kul du.. har jeg noengang sagt noe annet?" Han bare sukket. "du kan bare drite i det Alex.. det kommer ikke til og skje." Alex sukket og så fremfor seg. "Neivel da.. jeg som tenkte vi kunne gå og spise sammen ellerno når vi kom til den byen.. da får jeg vel bare gå med Cira og Hidan istedet." Hun så til siden og smilte. Pein sukket og stoppet. "Gha... hopp på.." hun trengte ikke og bli bedt to ganger. Jeg merket at jeg ville dytte henne av og ta plassen hennes. Selv om det var pein. Og det sier litt om hvor sliten jeg var. Jeg og Hidan gikk sakte etter pein som bærte rundt på Alex. "Har du lagt" han rakk ikke si noe før Alex avbrøt ham. "Hvis det er det spørsmålet jeg tror det er så fraråder jeg på det sterkeste at du sier resten..." han tenkte over det. "... jah."

Etter ti minutter fikk Alex øye på landsbyen som lå sånn ca. En halv kilometer unna. Da kviknet Pein til. Han begynte og hoppe fra tre til tre. Siden det nå var en skog før landsbyen. Det var deilig og komme seg inn i skyggen, men jeg var fortsatt dødssliten. Jeg knakk sammen i beina og ble sittende og glane på bakken en stund. Jeg så opp og merket at Hidan hadde stanset også. Han så ned på meg. "Du kan bare gå etter de andre altså. Jeg kommer etter.."

**Hidan sin POV**  
Jeg merket jo serførgelig at Cira var sliten. Og jeg hadde grabba hu og bært hu hvis jeg visste åssen hun ville reagere på det. Men det visste jeg altså ikke.. så jeg gjorde det ikke. Bare gikk sakte med hu. Hun hadde snakket om at pein var pervers og sånn mot henne. Så det ville nok ikke være beste ideen og bare grabbe hu når hun ikke kjente meg nesten. Men nå orket hun ikke gå mer.

Så jeg fant ut at det var på tide og gjøre noe. Jeg smilte vennlig til henne og spurte så normalt som jeg kunne. "Skal jeg bære deg resten av veien?" Hun ble helt forfjamset. Og så på meg for og forsikre seg om at jeg ikke kødda. "Du trenger ikke altså. Jeg klarer og gå resten" ofc.. som alle ville svart. Jeg satte oppe et flir. "Ikke vær så beskjeden. Du klarer nesten ikke og gå lenger." Hun så ned. Omg... det var helt tydlig at hun ikke ville være til bry. Sannheten var at jeg syntes hun var ganske ålreit og hadde lyst til og hjelpe henne. I motsetning til Alex.. hun var bare ekstremt plagsom. "Eller.. spørsmål er vel. Tør du la meg hjelpe deg?"

**Cira sin POV**  
Ok.. jeg må si jeg fikk litt sjokk av det Hidan akkurat spurte meg om. Jeg er litt skeptisk siden jeg nesten akkurat møtte ham. Men han virket grei. Og det så ikke ut som om han skulle gjøre noe mot meg. Så smilte til ham og sa. "Ok." Han gikk fra seriøs til glad. Han smilte fornøyd. 'Tydligvis syntes hu ikke jeg er så skummel' tenkte han for seg selv.  
Jeg reiste meg opp. Jeg trodde jeg skulle sitte på ryggen hans. Men istenfor tok han tak rundt meg og bærte meg Bride Style. Jeg skvatt og tok hendene rundt nakken hans så jeg var sikker på at jeg ikke falt. "Whoa!" Det bare slapp ut av meg. Hidan bare lo en behagelig latter. "Bare slapp av jeg slipper ikke. Men jeg råder deg til og holde fast. Vi skal ta igjen de andre" jeg likte ikke lyden av det... og dermed hoppet han opp i et tre med meg i armene. Dermed gikk det fort avgårde. Det føltes ut som om jeg kom til og falle hvert øyeblikk. Så automatisk dro jeg meg nærmere ham. Til slutt hang jeg nesten som et sjerf på ham. Og han lo av meg. Jeg likte at han ikke så skummelt på meg ellerno. Han var heller fokusert på veien. Jeg smilte for meg selv. 'Gleder meg til og se tryne på pein når vi tar dem igjen'.


End file.
